Dark Priesthood
lighting candles.]] A Dark Priest or Dark Priestess is a demon authorized to perform sacred rituals pertaining to Black Magic, and have the authority to administer demonic rituals, such as dark weddings and binding ceremonies. The role of a Dark Priest is called the Dark Priesthood.Dark Priest: The Dark Priesthood's a lonely calling these days. I haven't seen a human soul in my collection plate in months. (Marry Go Round) Role Dark Priests and Priestesses were considered servants of the Source of All Evil during his reign, and gained nothing from their line of work. Their duties include performing dark weddings between demons and binding ceremonies to overwhelm benevolent individuals with Dark Magic. Most importantly, they were formerly in possession of the Grimoire, which they used to grant the Source new host bodies while disguising the ritual as a coronation. Those in the Dark Priesthood have the power to cloak their activities due to their need for privacy. Their known places of work are cemeteries and abandoned churches. Demons who attend Dark Priests' rituals are expected to donate human souls to the Priests' collection plates. By late 2002, the significance of the Dark Priesthood in demons' lives had decreased, one claiming that no souls had been donated for several months before the Seer. Notable rituals Binding ceremonies Dark Priests perform binding ceremonies between a warlock (or possibly a demon) and a witch in order to overcome the witch with Dark Magic and pollute their family lines, turning the witch into a warlock. Once the witch is put into a deep sleep, the Priest will perform a short ritual, saying: The witch will then be left in their slumber, where the transformation into a warlock will occur. After several hours, the witch, and any other witches or objects connected to them, will become evil. Ceremony of the Source The most important duty of the Dark Priesthood was granting the Source of All Evil a new host body, while disguising the ceremony as a coronation, as the fact that the Source was not a position but a demonic essence was not common knowledge. The ceremony is performed at midnight, when the High Council begins the ritualistic chant. The new host is escorted in and the Dark Priest says the following: The new host will answer and then read the Votum Sanguinis from the Grimoire. The Source will then possess the host and kill the human sacrifices to seal the ceremony. Dark weddings taking place.]] A dark wedding is performed between two individuals by a Dark Priest. A wedding is different from a binding ceremony in that, should a witch be one of the two being wed, they are not overcome with Dark Magic. The ceremony is held in a cemetery at night, and, after the vows are spoken, the bridegroom must drink some of his bride's blood. The Priest will then declare that they are "Not two, but one, 'til life be gone", after which they are bound in an unholy matrimony. Notable Dark Priests and Priestesses *Dantalian *Scarred demon's coronater *The Seer's coronater *The Source's reviver Behind the scenes *It is unknown if the duties between Dark Priests and Dark Priestesses vary due to their gender. Notes and references Category:Dark Priesthood